


I Have Noticed

by CryCry



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryCry/pseuds/CryCry
Summary: You fell deeply in love with the game "Mystic Messenger" for their unique theme and gameplay. You couldn't help but fell for each and every character, even Jaehee. All of them seems so reliable, caring, and responsive towards your rather absurd actions. They accept you for who you are as you accept them and nurtured them, helping them through each of their routes. It was always considered a game, even for them. Sometimes, they noticed the slightest of left details; starting from Zen's physic dream to Yoosung's nightmare. It took them long enough to notice the same thing, and it pained them to know such sad reality...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I got inspired by a random animation and a certain song I found online @~@  
> I know this idea are pretty much used, but I want to try to make a version of my own. How things would turn out in my perspective, how sad it may sound to some peoples, or even the absurd end of this story -maybe-.
> 
> Anyways, I'll stop blabbering ^^;

You stared at the screen of your phone as a smile of satisfaction appeared on your lips. Your eyes sparkled in delight as the screen with the words "Good End" appeared with a light background. You have finished yet another route of the game, even though you've seen walkthrough of the game on the web. You memorized the patterns of each and every routes, wanting to try them out yourself. Every night you would try to at least memorize the patterns of one route, either leading to a normal, good, or bad ending. It strained your eyes, but you still had the habit to watch the video till the very end, not even bothering to skip a boring scene.

"Ah, I'm pretty satisfied with my accomplishment~" you giggled, laying on your cold bed as the mattress bounced against your weight. A sigh of content left your lips as you close your eyes with your hands gripping on your phone tightly. You fantasize of being with the whole RFA members, before finally dozing off in a peaceful slumber.

Minutes later, your phone's screen flashed. There's a caller ID showed on the screen with a familiar blonde-haired male smiling on the screen. You were a heavy sleeper, so you didn't really noticed anything in your deep slumber. The ringing didn't stopped, as if it longed for you to pick up- which you never did-. A soft sigh escaped the male's lips on the screen, his smile fading into a small frown. His eyes were clouded by thousands of emotions, from worry to sadness, they all mixed perfectly under those purple eyes of his.

"I'm sorry," he sighed heavily. "I can't give all my love to you..." he closed his eyes, a tear slipping down the side of his cheek. He whimpers softly, holding his phone against his chest as he forced a smile to appear on his face. His smile only made his sobbing worst as he began to tremble over the lack of air he received. He heaved a deep breath, a hiccup escaping once in a while. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his long shirt, walking over to his computer. He thought, some gaming would cheer him up.

His phone began to beep as he started the computer. He picked it up, a hiccup still escaping his mouth. He stared at the screen as he squinted his eyes for the lack of lighting inside his room. He finally noticed the chat was on, the whole member conversing normally with each other. A genuine smile came upon his lips as he tapped on the screen and chimed in with a bright, cheerful "Hello" to his friends. His minds drifted off to the chat as he forgets the whole event before. Like always, he couldn't help but fell over one of Seven's tricks. He laughed at his own innocence as always, thinking of it as a trait that he have had since birth.

At the same time, the others were also pained by the experience they've noticed. At this rate, everyone seems restless as they spends their nights to weep over their existence. Jaehee seems the worst as she couldn't hide her feelings behind a mask anymore. She has finally found her breaking point, every time an image of you flashed in her mind. She thought she was _real_ to everyone and importantly, you and herself. After she knows the whole story of this tale, she started to cry every night, in hopes you would hear her loud sobs through the screen of your phone.

Zen didn't seem to be as good either. He turned down many offers for acting as he remained still on the popularity chart. He remembered his route with you and wanted to make it the _true end_ for this self-repeating story. He had always loved you and cared deeply for you, even if you're not in his route. He loves you for your burning passion and responsible acts towards certain tasks. He loved the expressions he received from you, keeping it all to himself for the past few years. Well, it haven't been a year just yet, more like a _week_ in your real life. It felt like a thousand years had passed as he also noticed the many routes you took for each and one of them. It pained him to see you got the bad ending, but it seems as if you enjoyed it. He would shook his head with a soft smile on his lips as he continued to observe you from afar.

Jumin, like always, would still be in need of you. He loved you to the bottom of his heart, even replacing Elizabeth 3rd for you _once_. He was broken from the start, just like everyone in this _stupid_ otome game, as he would says. Knowing of his true existence made him had several questions in his head; not even crying like how the others do. How was he made? Why were you in a separate dimension? Does that mean, you have different _creators_? Would there be any innovations in the future to let them connect with the _other_ dimension? His head would ache in sporadic times, due to both his exaggerated thinking and unfinished jobs. He have to tell Assistant Kang later about the delay of meetings.

It wasn't a surprise for Saeyoung; he _knew_ about this from the start. At first, he thought he was being delusional. But, then Zen had that weird physic dreams of what he believes to be his _theories_ in the whole situation. He saw the whole event unfolds, before the whole thing reset from the first day of their meeting. He would always _go with the flow_ like the others did, almost as if he was programmed to do so. He had this feelings since he couldn't remember those days he had before her appearance, making it seems rather sketchy. Then, the whole thing happened.

They were sad, but is not angry of the whole situation. They were the opposite; they're grateful to have meet you. Without your help, the party wouldn't be a huge success like those old days, back when Rika seems _stable_. Without you, they wouldn't experience the term _true love_. Without you, they wouldn't be able to react or even do their things like they do. Without you, they feel as if there's something wrong. They know they wouldn't be able to see the _real_ you, not in this situation. After a certain event, they started to fantasize of being with you in the _real_ dimension. They don't want to be bounded by a program, they wanted to live a free and happy live, having their own options instead of these programs. They wanted to see you smile genuinely towards them, as they replied with a bright smile of their owns. They wanted you to be happy, and so they played your game.

Seven smiled to the screen of his phone, which shows your peaceful face while sleeping. It might sound rather creepy, but he loved to stalk the _MC_ through the CCTV cameras. He seems to carry the habit around, eventually stalking you while your guard is down. A trembled breath escaped his lips, his eyes began to cascade with tears. A light sob, before an uncontrollable hiccups begins to rise up.

"I-I just want you to know," he gulps, a forced smile of sadness appearing on his lips.

_"Were grateful to have met you."_


End file.
